Absolutely Nothing
by Zed the Original N
Summary: For those of you who believe or don't believe.


**Author's Notes**: For all the disbelievers out there, shut up. No I'm kidding, I pray that you will figure yourselves out. If you ever felt like you've been alone and depressed. That the world sucks like a total fudgeo brownie covered in swamp slime then you're not alone. People who have believe in Christ have been there. My testimony to you is this. I have been into dark places in my life. Places where I've been rejected and abandoned. The LORD HEALED ME. A PERSON WHO TOOK LITTLE TO NO TIME SINNING BY SWEARING, LYING and I'm STILL fighting that now. IN THE PRESENT. I have gotten through those feelings because I just gave myself up to the Lord and asked for forgiveness and healing. You don't believe and that's fine but I've got a challenge for you after reading this poem, why do feel like you've been persecuted by your beliefs? Why do you say you're not tolerated by those of the Christian faith? Why do you feel like nothing and that the past just keeps repeating itself? THERE ARE WAYS TO GET AROUND THOSE BARRIORS AND THROUGH THOSE BARRIERS. THOSE WAYS ARE FOUND BY ASKING **_YOURSELF_** WHY YOU'RE DOING THE THINGS YOU DO. DON'T STOP SKIN DEEP. START AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF YOUR HEART. WHEREVER THAT MAY BE. GET RID OF YOUR WORRIES AND PAINS NOT THROUGH DEATH BUT BY LOOKING INTO YOUR HEART AND SOUL WITH ALL THE COURAGE YOU HAVE TO FIND THE LIGHT OF LIFE IN **_YOU_**! That is my challenge to you and I unleash you this.

* * *

The truth comes like a herald 

Piping his golden horn

Calling the people from their homes

"WAKE UP! STAND ALIVE! THE GREAT LORD IS COMING!"

The time of heartaches has passed

The time of famine diminished

RISE UP, WAKE UP AND BE RENEWED

People of Babylon you dismiss the slaves

Thinking them dull, insipid and constipated with lies

That they are nothing but the dirt you step on

Alas! You do not know that it is from that very earth you come

And into the deepest pit of the earth is where you will go

THE TRUTH IS THIS

GOD WAS NOT FOUNDED ON DOGMA

HE WAS THE MAKER OF LOVE

THE CREATOR OF TRUTH

AND WHAT YOU SEEK IS NOT TRUTH

AND IF YOU FIND HAPPINESS IN THE WEBS

CREATED BY THE GREATEST LIAR

THEN SO BE IT!

Punishment? It's been given and handed down on you

You say you dislike the Spanish Inquisition

The witch tials, the crusades, the Johnstown massacre,

Heaven's gate, the Jihads of this century

That the Bible speaks out against these tales of curelty

HOW DECIEVED YOU HAVE BEEN!

HOW MANY LIES YOU HAVE BEEN FED!

YOUR VERY BELLIES BLOATED BY THE CRUELTY AND INJUSTICE

What about the persecution of the Church

When the world was run by pharisees and emperors

Who cut off the believers of the world

Because of intolerance

Now we live in an age that values independence

And tolerance of other nations, ethnicities, disabilities and personalities

Where is your tolerance now?

YOU ASK OF US TO FORGIVE AND TO FORGET

YOU ASK OF US TO CONFORM TO THE WAYS OF THE WORLD

TO BE "NORMAL" IN YOUR EYES

WHAT IS "NORMAL" TO YOU?

YOU SAY THAT IT IS THE DOCTRINE YOU HATE

DO YOU NOT KNOW? Oh one who has been blessed in the knowledge of such things

That doctrine is something created by human hands

Based on the teachings of the LORD

That doctrine is important but so is the spirit of the LORD?

Churches are scared to move through the spirit

Others are so alive with the fire that their entire congregations are burning up

What is the difference?

The difference is the actual belief on appearance or the spirit of Christ

I AM A BELIEVER OF THE TRUTH

I AM A BELIEVER FOR JUSTICE

THOSE ACTS COMMITTED UNDER THE NAME OF THE LORD

WERE COMMITTED UNDER THE VEIL OF THE ENEMY

WE HAVE MOVED ON.

YOU HAVE NOT.

GET OVER IT.

LIVE NOW

BE FREE.

Still you bring up things like the trials of witches

Trials about superstions and crusades for the right

FOOL! This world is no longer about those things

Though they've been handed down through the generations

It is the sins of our fathers and mothers holding us back

For that price we must pay but

THERE IS HOPE!

Hope in trusting and believing in the LORD

HOPE IN THE FUTURE KNOWN YET UNCLEAR TO US

Repent of our silence, it is time to speak

It is time to dance upon injustice

It is time to speak to the bones dried up and prophesy

It is time to heal in the name of Jesus Christ

ZEALOTS RISE! WARRIORS OF THE LORD ALMIGHTY SHINE YOUR SWORDS

PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE OF SOULS AND OUR WORLD

Take heed those who disbelieve

You are going to get your punishment too

For none is exempt in the judgement made by the righteous King

No one is left behind to settle on continuing their ways

Why do you run away?

Why do you fear?

FOR THERE IS NOTHING TO FEAR. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.

* * *


End file.
